Assain in the bowls of Zeon
by MrMnkyZ
Summary: About a guy, and some other guys, ya.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction  
  
In a remote recruiting moon of Jupiter a shadowy figure walks in.  
"Sir, I need you to sign these waiver forms, then after that just sit in the lobby till a transport craft comes."  
"Thanks." The man, Xantos, walks over to the waiting room and takes a seat.   
"Hey, over here." A man motions from the bathrooms. Xantos walks over.  
"Ya, what?"  
"Hey I'm your contact here's the darts watch out man they're deadly poisonous, one prick and…"  
"Ya ya I know."  
"Ok your next contact will be at the training camp, you'll recognize him just like me."  
"Hey, thanks." Xantos hands the man a couple of credits. "Don't spend it all in one place." Xantos walks back to the waiting room. An announcement comes over the loudspeaker "All cadets please report to the docking bay"  
The cadets all walk over to transport ship "Were flying in that hunk of junk!" Some cocky cadet exclaims.   
"Wow we already lost a cadet, so sad." The drill officer says sarcastically.   
"Wait that guy was right." Xantos thinks to himself.  
Chapter 1  
***********************  
"Wow we actually made it past Uranus in this thing." Xantos thinks to himself.   
"Attention cadets there is a small meteor stream ahead of s so expect some turbulence."  
"This ship can't die, it is to vital to my mission." Xantos thinks with great fear.  
"Remember cadets fear will bring the ship down, hope is useless, just stay cool. This ship as seen worse as you can see, so this should be nothing." Suddenly the ship's engines die out and the emergency lights turn on. "Um, cadets we seem to having some technical problems just sit tight and every thing should be ok." The drill officer says with a shaky voice.  
The P.A.system comes on "Drill sergeant please come up to the cockpit." The officer walks away.  
"The world truly is against me isn't it?" Xantos thinks to himself.  
  
To be continued…  
What will happen to Xantos, what is this mission he is on, and who here likes rice. Find out next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
A great rumbling fills the ship and many cadets faint of fear. Xantos knows how to keep his cool and just sits in the his seat waiting. Suddenly a piercing siren fills the transport bay and the drill officer comes out. "You, you, and you, that guy over there come with me." He says while pointing out people. Xantos was one of the lucky ones picked; he soon realizes that, that was the pick for the people to come in the small escape pod.  
  
***************************  
  
"How long have we been in this pod?" Xantos asks on the third day.  
"He has a point what if no one realizes are ship went down after all we were in the middle of nowhere so our S.O.S. might not have got to anyone." The captain says.  
"Hey what's that?" The drill officer says while looking out the single porthole.  
"That is our savior!" The captain exclaims with great anticipation. "That is a Zeon rescue transport. Signal the emergency beacon!" A long and slender tube comes out from the rescue ship and connects to the top of escape pod. The dock light comes on and the port opens.  
"Welcome aboard the ship Pinnacle of Zeon. Your recovery quarters are in the aft of the ship just step in the a.g. chute it will stop at your designated quarters. Xantos steps in and get pushed to his quarters. After a 3 hour nap Xantos wakes up to a tray of processed foodstuffs.   
"yummy just like mom used to make it." Xantos says sarcastically. While eating a visitor arrives at the door. "chomp chomp, com 'n." The door slides open and Xantos' next contact walks in.   
"Mr. Xantos hate to bother you but the emperor is on this ship." Xantos sprays food everywhere.  
"You mean on this ship, how can I meet him?" Xantos asks with great enthusiasm.  
"Well your being given medals that the Emperor will put on himself."  
"Wow thanks so I better keep these with me?" Xantos asks while pulling out the darts.  
"Ha I knew we a had a traitor amidst." The man says pulling out a gun. "Never knew I licked rice did you?!? Come with me! Now!!!" The Zeon officer says while putting handcuffs on Xantos.  
  
  
To Be Continued  
What is this? Xantos caught what is the world of gundam coming too. And after all the man captures him is the rice lover. How can Xantos get out of this or can he even get out of it, read next issue to find out! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Officer Bryant I have our traitor." The fake contact says to the detention officer.  
"Very good, interrogations will begin shortly. You may be needed for to give information, considering you were also the 'contact' at the recruiting office." The detention officer says to the Zeon commander. "As for you mister Xantos we shall…" The officer gets cut off by he sound of gun fire rattling against the ship. "What the…!"  
What none of the crew of the ship knew was that Xantos was not alone in his gang of assassins. During all the confusion Xantos managed to slip away, he had no knowledge of the ship so his dash was slowed heavily. "Here it is, an escape hatch!" Xantos says while cutting off his handcuffs with an arc welder. "But how will they know wher…" He says then seeing a space suit. "Bingo!"  
Xantos puts on the suit and precedes to open the escape hatch. "God I hope this works." He thinks to himself. Xantos jumps into open space lightly making sure he will not fly off forever. Xantos then changes the frequency of the emergency beacon to match that of his ship, he then triggers the beacon and turns the jets on his space suit towards his rescue ship.   
On board the assassin's ship the crew receive the beacon of hope and look for his body in the opens space. "How will we ever find him in this." Xantos' best buddy Hiero says. "I'm launching ZGundam."  
"Hiero if they see us with ZGundam they will know who has taken it." The tech officer Miranda says.  
"Not if they can't see me." Hiero says in a hurried rush whilst running towards the rear of the ship to Zgundam."  
"That Hiero stubborn as an ass and always acting like an ass too." Miranda mopes.  
"What the hell, the back hatch of the ship is opening. O god they're launching the gundam! Why all the fuss why not just use the scanners on the ship?" Xantos says. "I just hope the Zeon's don't see it, thank god for cloaking devices."  
  
To Be Continued  
Will Hiero find Xantos, what if the Zeons see the gundam, and what is this Zgundam, find out next episode of Assassin in the Bowls of Zeon! 


End file.
